


Moonlit Confessions

by jjongkei



Category: K-pop, Monsta X
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongkei/pseuds/jjongkei
Summary: It’s comeback season, and Changkyun needs his leader’s help keeping his anxieties at bay. And Hyunwoo loves his maknae so much, he’d do anything to make sure he felt good.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Moonlit Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> please support monsta x as SEVEN members! together we can help reunite our wonho with his brothers. Please make sure you have signed the petition!  
https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

The boys returned to their apartment in a cloud of groans and grumbling stomachs - it had been another gruelling day of dance practice, and both Jooheon and Changkyun’s throats burned from their own rap work. At last, it was time for rest; gym bags were discarded along the entryway floor, and one by one, the boys wandered to and from their rooms and into the living room or kitchen, like automatons trying to remember their basic programming. Comebacks were difficult; and though the seven men knew what to expect, that didn’t make the work any less difficult or physically draining.

Everyone had their own ways of unwinding after practice before they came back to each other and made food together; Jooheon and Minhyuk slipped away into the older boy’s room for a nap and cuddle session, Hoseok took to his bed and wrote lyrics that may or may not become songs until he fell asleep. Kihyun and Hyungwon gave each other manicures and facials, teasing the other members by sneaking up on them while wearing their animal-print face masks. Hyunwoo took a long, hot shower - as hot as he could stand it, to ease his muscles; and Changkyun made a beeline for the living room couch, grabbing for his comfy headphones to blast music and close his eyes, shutting out the world for just a few precious moments before reality thwacked him in the face again - which it always did, sometimes unbidden and rushing in harshly, paralyzing him. 

Separate, but somehow all together, life came back into the apartment and soon the space was filled with laughter, soft whispers, singing in the shower, and snoring. 

Changkyun didn’t know how much time had passed when he felt someone gently slip the headphones from his ears. “Ah—! What the fuck?” He shot quickly, not registering which of the members it was. He looked up to see Hyunwoo’s beatific smile beaming down at him, and immediately apologized. “Sorry, hyung,” he sat up on the couch and stretched, motioning for the older man to join him. He realized that much time must have indeed passed; the rest of the members were congregated in the kitchen, fussing about what to make for dinner. Hyunwoo sat down on the couch next to him, close enough for their thighs to touch comfortably.

“Is everything alright, ‘Kyunie?” He asked, voice low; more observant than most. Changkyun’s cheeks felt hot, wondering how his hyung could pick up on emotions that he wasn’t even sure about, himself. “You’ve been so quiet today. And you didn’t hear us calling you over your music,” he smiled reassuringly. “Are we pushing you too hard?”

Changkyun rubbed at his throat. “No,” he said softly, smiling in what he hoped was a believable way. “I’m just tired today, that’s all.”  _ I’m scared, hyung. I can’t help it. I’m sorry. _

Hyunwoo nodded, but Changkyun knew he wasn’t convinced. “Come help us make dinner,” he said, squeezing the young man’s thigh. “Hoseokie wanted ramen, obviously. And we’re too lazy to make anything else, so we gave in,” the pair shared a genuine laugh. Changkyun forgot the tightening in his chest for a brief moment, and he was glad for his leader’s company.

*

After dinner, the boys had piled on each other to watch a movie in the living room — they were behind displays of shyness now, and wrapped themselves up in each other’s arms, curling into crooks of necks, burrowing into chests, legs entwined. Changkyun had decided he wanted to monopolize his leader for the night, and pulled him onto the couch so he could be spooned by him; Hyunwoo could feel the younger man’s heartbeat quicken each time he curled in tighter behind him, and knew something must be on his mind. He whispered in the young man’s ear, “do you want to talk about it when everyone’s gone to sleep?” 

Changkyun hesitated a moment, savouring the warmth of Hyunwoo’s breath on his skin. He nodded yes, and tried to calm the raging beating of his heart. He felt like crying; Hyunwoo always knew when he wasn’t feeling good, when he was too stressed to speak.  _ He takes such good care of me when my anxiety spikes,_ he thought.  _ Even when I can’t control it, you’re always by my side, aren’t you? _ It had always been like this; since he’d first joined the company and was forced to acclimate himself to the others on camera for No Mercy. He’d learned to keep his feelings inside; one misplaced word, if caught on camera, could ruin everything. So, he didn’t give vent to the feelings he so often struggled with. But Hyunwoo always took care of him, even then; while the others were struggling to warm to him, Hyunwoo was always there to tell him how hard he’d worked that day and how glad he was for his company. Changkyun was always grateful for that; since those early days, he had grown to love his leader most, above everyone else. Enjoying his special attention was one of the perks of being the maknae; and he never refused his leader’s touch. All the boys had grown so close with each other that sharing affections and falling in love had become second nature; but Changkyun loved Hyunwoo’s kisses the best.

*

Hyunwoo spent a few more minutes lingering in the kitchen on the pretext of wanting to reorganize the counter space; eventually, everyone retired to bed except him and Changkyun, who remained on the couch. He kept looking over at his leader, all strong back and gentle smiles, as he flit between one end of the counter and the other, moving the multiple jars of protein powder around. “Hyung,” Changkyun offered, “you don’t actually have to clear it up, they probably won’t remember in the morning,” he stood at last and reached out a hand, beckoning the older men come closer. Hyunwoo complied, setting down the bag of bananas he’d been absent-mindedly holding. Changkyun pulled him close, embracing his leader. All of a sudden, his breath came fast and heart began to race, as though the contact was permission enough to break through his veneer of aloofness. Hyunwoo was worried; he wrapped his arms around the young man and stroked his hair. “What is it, ‘Kyunie? Something’s wrong...” he stood like that for a moment, trying to calm his maknae’s aggravated breathing. “Whatever it is, I’ve got you, okay? I’m right here.”  _ I know you’re stressed, _ he thought.  _ I know it’s hard for you. Please, talk to me...  _ “Come to my room, okay? We can talk there,” he cooked softly. “Please... please talk to me,” he said, echoing his own thought. He led the young man wordlessly towards his room. 

Changkyun was no stranger to the space; even a few of his own clothes lingered on the floor from the last time he’d spent a night in Hyunwoo’s bed. As soon as Hyunwoo closed and locked the door behind him, Changkyun was on him again, clinging to him in a way that Hyunwoo had not felt before - like he was the only thing keeping his maknae alive. 

Hyunwoo held him tightly, rubbing gentle circles on his back. “What is it, ‘Kyunie? What do you need...?” He looked into the young man’s eyes, desperate to understand. 

Changkyun finally broke. “I’m so tired, hyung...” he breathed at last. “I can’t help these feelings, they come when I least expect it, when I can’t afford to slow down and cry.” His eyes were wide, childlike; and Hyunwoo saw in him what he must have looked like as a small boy. It made his heart ache. “I keep pushing myself and working so hard because...” he looked up at Hyunwoo, and his eyes filled with tears. “Because I can’t bear to let you down.” 

Hyunwoo’s eyes softened and he kissed the top of Changkyun’s head. “You could never let me down,” he reassured him. “Never in a million years.” He tightened his grip around the young man and swayed gently, almost soothingly. “I know how hard it is, ‘Kyunie. You keep so much inside, it’s how you are... What can I do? What do you need?” His tone was soft, but so filled with concern and love that Changkyun could not help what he did next.

The young man pressed a soft, deliberate kiss to Hyunwoo’s neck where he could reach. “I need... I need to not think for a while, hyung,” he kissed him again, lips lingering against the older man’s pretty brown skin. He looked into his leader’s eyes, and saw them darken with desire, mirroring his own. “I need you...” he whispered, voice raspy from over-practicing earlier, “I need you to wreck me,” he took Hyunwoo’s face in his hands and kissed him desperately, hungrily, pressing their bodies together against the wall. “_Please_, hyung... make it so I forget the pain in my chest.”

Hyunwoo was taken aback by Changkyun’s forcefulness, but melted into his kiss all the same.  _ You need me... to help you forget your hurt, _he knew.  _ I’ll write new feelings on your skin, baby. _Hyunwoo took a fistful of Changkyun’s soft hair and pulled, exposing his long white neck for him. He sunk his teeth into the pretty skin, earning a satisfied sigh from the young man. Hyunwoo pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him, kissing down his jaw and neck, feeling the young man squirm in delight. With one hand, Hyunwoo pinned Changkyun’s wrists above his head; with his other, he pulled up his shirt just high enough to expose his chest and make him shiver at the sudden cool air. Hyunwoo licked a trail to Changkyun’s nipple, flicking and sucking at it until the young man groaned in pleasure, his back arching. “Hyung...” he began, but Hyunwoo presses a finger to his lips. Changkyun bit at it playfully.

“Shh,” Hyunwoo instructed gently, biting gently at his erect nipple and making the young man whimper, but his lips had curled into a toothy smile. “Take it off,” he pulled on Changkyun’s shirt; and the young man obeyed quickly, throwing it to the floor. Hyunwoo crawled up to kiss him, deeply and with purpose; running his tongue across his maknae’s full and pretty lips. “I love you,” Hyunwoo breathed. You know that, don’t you?”

Changkyun couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. He looked up at his leader and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in close and pressing their foreheads together. “I know,” he replied. “I love you too.” He kissed him again, nipping a little at the older man’s lip and obediently returning his wrists to the pillow above his head; Hyunwoo replaced his hand atop the other’s crossed wrists, again pinning him down. With his free hand he caressed down Changkyun’s sleekly muscular body, stomach firm from hours spent working out together. He paused at the young man’s sweatpants waistband and looked at him, eyes asking for permission. Changkyun nodded, eyes half-closed with lustful anticipation. 

Hyunwoo slipped the soft, baggy sweats from Changkyun’s cute hips, and kissed along the bone as he did so. He could see, could feel, that the younger man was desperate to be touched; and in that moment, he wanted only to make him feel good. He kissed and nipped at his maknae’s soft skin, and slipped his sweats lower until he could comfortably take him into his mouth. Changkyun hissed sharply at the feeling of his leader’s full and lips around his length, instinctively rolling his hips upward and fought Hyunwoo’s grasp on his wrists so he could curl his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly with each flick of his practiced tongue. Hyunwoo could feel his own erection straining in his jeans; but he wanted Changkyun to come before he had his own fun. Saliva dripped wantonly from his pouty lips as he worked, and he slid Changkyun’s sweats further down his legs until the younger man grew tired of them altogether, and kicked them off from underneath Hyunwoo’s touch, making him laugh — Changkyun felt his leader’s deep voice reverberate through his body and it nearly pushed him over the edge, with another sharp intake of breath. 

“Hyung—!” Changkyun moaned softly, rolling his hips entirely out of his own control. Hyunwoo gently guided the younger man’s hands to cup his face, and let him continue to thrust into his mouth at the speed he needed. He felt his Changkyun’s dizzyingly hot, hard length fuck his throat so deeply he thought he might choke, but he kept his eyes trained on the young man and was overcome with his own kind of lust, watching how his maknae couldn’t keep his eyes open, his jaw clenching with pleasure; he felt Changkyun’s thighs begin to quiver beneath him and he knew he was close, readying himself to drink him down. Changkyun’s grip on the older man’s hair tightened, and within moments, he felt him come, hot and fast - the familiar, salty semen rushing down his waiting throat, Hyunwoo swallowed hungrily; Changkyun let out a satisfied cry and collapsed against the pillows beneath him and tugged again on Hyunwoo’s hair until he pulled off of his length with a last teasing suck, and climbed up his body for a kiss. Changkyun panted into the older man’s mouth, seemingly exhausted; Hyunwoo only smirked against his maknae’s lips.

“I’m not finished,” he growled hungrily, expertly snaking a muscled arm around his waist and turning him onto his elbows, parting his soft thighs and, spitting into his palm, running his hand firmly between the young man’s cheeks. “You want it?” He asked, pressing a teasing finger against his hole, voice husky with lust. Changkyun whimpered, but that wasn’t good enough for Hyunwoo; he bent close to Changkyun’s ear, and nibbled at his lobe. “I _said_,” he bit at his neck, “do you want it?”

Changkyun’s cheeks felt hot. He nodded frantically and managed a groan and a “ _ god _ , yes...” which was enough confirmation for the older man - he was about to begin massaging his mankae’s entrance when he thought better of it, and decided to use his tongue instead. Changkyun whimpered again, this time from the new feeling; Hyunwoo had never used his mouth on him like that before, and he liked it. With every swirl of the older man’s tongue, he began to roll his hips and push back against his mouth, wanting more. Hyunwoo could see that he was ready, and positioned himself behind the young man, taking himself in his hand for the first time since they’d begun and feeling immediate relief at his own touch. He groaned as he stroked himself, pressing the tip against Changkyun’s hole. 

“Please, hyung,” Changkyun looked back at him through his messy fringe, biting his lip. “_Please _ fuck me...” Hyunwoo could see the desperation in Changkyun’s beautiful brown eyes, and he could resist no longer. He held fast to Changkyun’s hip as he eased himself inside, the young man arching his back and crying out in delight, being filled at last.  


“_Oh_... oh,  baby ...” Hyunwoo moaned as he thrust slowly deeper, running a reassuring hand up and down the young man’s back, loving fingers tracing the large tattoo that was forever painted on his skin; grounding him. 

“Hyung—!” Changkyun cried as he felt himself being filled deeper. “Ahh—!” He grinded against Hyunwoo, wanting, needing more. “Yes, yes—! Please...” 

Hyunwoo bent to kiss Changkyun’s neck and whisper in his ear. “You like that, baby? Is this what you need?” 

Changkyun grunted. “Fuck, yes,” he panted. “You feel so good, Hyunwoo-hyung...” with another thrust, Changkyun was silenced, biting his lip to keep from screaming in delight.   
  
“Shh, baby, shh,” Hyunwoo cooed, “you don’t want to wake everyone, do you? You don’t want them to find out just how needy you are for me...” he pulled Changkyun’s hair and yanked his head back, kissing him, making him cry out. “Or do you?” Changkyun managed a whining grunt. Hyunwoo’s hand in his hair, the older man curled careful fingers around his throat, coaxing him into a deep kiss. Changkyun moaned into Hyunwoo’s mouth, tongue hungry. “Tell me, baby,” he cooed, almost menacingly - Changkyun shivered at the feeling of the older man’s breath against his skin. “Tell me how bad you want to come,” his voice a desirous grunt, now, “tell me how bad you _need_ your hyung to come inside of you, baby,” he nibbled at Changkyun’s ear.

The young man complied, a whine caught in his throat. “I need it, Hyunwoo-hung—!” He panted. “I  need you to fill me so bad,” he looked back over his shoulder again, fringe clinging to his brow with sweat. “Please come inside me—! I can’t take it any more... give it to me... give it to me!” he pushed back against the older man’s hips, desperate, needy.

“You’re so pretty like this,” he stroked the young man’s cheek, gently slapping it and cupping his chin. “So pretty, begging your hyung.” He let out a hiss through his teeth; he was close. He gripped Changkyun’s hips with both hands, strong enough to bruise; but the maknae didn’t care. Nobody would see those bruises, anyway. He bucked his hips, slamming into Changkyun at a steady rhythm, the younger crying out with each thrust. “Come with me, ‘Kyun,” Hyunwoo grunted, taking the other man’s length in his hand and stroking. Changkyun groaned in ecstasy, completely overtaken by pleasure. He felt himself easily come into his leader’s hand, and tried hard not to slump back down on the bed in exhaustion. He wanted to keep going.

Soon, Hyunwoo too felt the familiar tightening in his stomach, and came at last, thighs shuddering as he continued to thrust, slower now, moaning as he came, pumping cum into his pretty maknae, who by now was a panting, satisfied mess. Hyunwoo slowly pulled out and collapsed next to Changkyun on the bed, bringing him close. Their breath slowed together, and Hyunwoo pressed kisses all over Changkyun’s face and neck, making the young man giggle; a stark contrast to just moments before. The pair got up to clean themselves and quickly changed the sheets, and returned to the freshly-made bed. The moon, by now, was full and bright and high in the sky, peaking through the open curtains. Changkyun pulled Hyunwoo into a familiar position on the bed, with him as the little spoon. 

“You’ll be alright, won’t you? For the comeback.” Hyunwoo asked after a long while, in the moonlit silence of the evening. “You kept it inside until you couldn’t bear it, Changkyunie. Don’t...” he kissed the back of his neck, salty from sweat. “Please don’t do that any more.” 

Changkyun smiled and curled further into his leader’s body. “I’ll try to talk more,” he agreed, kissing the older man’s hand in his. “I promise.”

“Promise me something else,” the older man cooed into the soft skin of his shoulder. “Promise me you’ll love me forever.”

Changkyun turner in the bed and faced his leader, and embraced him. “I promise I’ll love you forever,” he parroted sweetly. “I promise.”

The moon graced their bodies with a pretty silver light, as if sealing their words like a spell.

*

Morning came at last, and Changkyun was woken up by Hyunwoo’s soft kisses to the back of his neck. He smiled. “Morning, hyung,” he murmured, voice hoarse from practice and their late night activities. 

“Morning, ‘Kyunie,” came the older man’s sleepy reply. He snaked his arm tighter around Changkyun’s bare chest, and pulled him in closer. “Do you feel better?” he asked, voice betraying worry. 

Changkyun thought for a moment. “Yeah,” he replied at last, turning to face his leader. “I feel much better now.” He kissed him then, slowly, chaste. “Thank you,” he smiled against Hyunwoo’s lips. “For always taking care of me. Since the start.”

Hyunwoo curled fingers around the base of the young man’s neck and into his hair. “I will always be here to take care of you. In any way you need,” he winked playfully. “I love you, ‘Kyunie. Always will.”

Another kiss.

Then, from the kitchen —

“Hyung! I thought you said you were gonna organize the kitchen!”

The leader and his beloved maknae laughed into each other, knowing that their spell had been broken, and it was time to face the real world again. But this time, Changkyun was not afraid.


End file.
